She's Broken
by Angelina56
Summary: Mitchie Torres is a girl who been through a lot in her life from her cousin who stop talking to her to her best friend killing herself and much more. She's a broken girl whose known pain most of her life and is being raised by her mother without her father. Can going to camp rock this summer help this broken girl heal and make her lost dreams come true. Smitchie and other pairs.


Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock

A/N: this is only my second Camp Rock story so be nice please. I hope you like it. Sorry if the Spanish is wrong I used dictionary. Com Spanish for the Spanish used.

Shane age~16~

Nate age~15~

Jason age~19~

Mitchie age~15~

Caitlyn age~15~

A/N: I MADE THIS A FEW MONTHS AGO AND I DECIDED TO POST IT. I'M STILL WRITING MY OTHER CAMP ROCK STORY.

* * *

She's Broken

Chapter 1

* * *

_**Monday May 26, 2008**_

_Jersey City, NJ_

**Mitchie's bedroom (6:15 am)**

Mitchie Torres got out of bed and turned off her alarm clock and headed to her dresser and grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a yellow shirt from the closet and headed to her bathroom to hop in to the shower and then get dressed for school.

* * *

**Outside mitchie's house (7:05 am)**

Mitchie started walking to her school that was 2 blocks away, but she didn't mind walking that far to get to school.

Mitchie knew that today was going to be a bad day just like every day for the past 5 years. She was not looking forward to being bullied Today of all days, because to was the same month that her friend was hurt in front of her 3 years ago.

No one knew what happened to her old best and only friend all they knew was that her best friend was gone and that she took her own life, but what they didn't know was that Mitchie's was there and watched her friend end her life in front of her.

Mitchie was pulled out of her thoughts as she reached her school.

* * *

**Lee's high school (7:45 am)**

Mitchie stopped at the front doors of her school and let out a sigh as she pushed opened the front doors of her high school.

Mitchie made her way down the hall to her looker trying to stay out of everyone's way.

She was half way to her looker when she was pushed in to the lockers on left. Mitchie looked up to see the schools queen bee Morgan Summers glaring at her while her two sidekicks laughed at Mitchie.

"Watch where you're going Torres." Said Morgan Summers as her and her followers glared at Mitchie.

Mitchie pushed herself in the lockers as much as she could to get away from Morgan and her followers as people in the hall way looked at them and laughing at Mitchie.

Morgan moved closer to Mitchie and smirked at Mitchie.

"Guess who got tickets and backstage pass to connect 3 sold out concert next month loser. Well I did it too bad that you don't have tickets we like could have like set together." Said Morgan summers sarcastically to Mitchie with a smirk on her face the whole time.

Mitchie just shrugged her shoulders at Morgan's question.

The 5 min bell rang letting everyone now that they need to be making their way to their first period class.

Mitchie watched as everyone started off to their class's including Morgan and her two followers Jessica and Lauren.

Mitchie sighed and started moving to her locker.

"Dios me ayude. algún día esa niña conseguirá lo que viene con ella." Said Mitchie in Spanish. (God help Me. Someday that girl will get what's coming to her.)

Mitchie finally made it to her locker and undid her lock and put away her book bag and grabbed very thing she need for her first three classes along with her song book that said Mitchie's songs on the front of the blue book.

* * *

**7****th**** period (2:20 pm)**

_**Trigonometry**_

Mitchie sighed as she made her way in to her last class of her sophomore year and set in the last roll in the back of the room where she always sets.

Mitchie watched as the rest of the class comes in joiners and seniors. Mitchie was the only sophomore in this trigonometry some people called her freaky math girl and other names.

Mitchie just ignored what people said to her even if what they say hurts her.

Mitchie sighed and looked to the clock hoping that this day would be over very soon.

* * *

**Torres house (2:25 pm)**

_**Kitchen**_

Connie sighed as she finished washing clothes and dishes and headed to the kitchen table and set down turning on the TV with the remote.

Connie looked filliped through the TV channels and stopped on hot tunes when she saw a photo of Shane Gray from connect three pop up on the TV screen as a reporter spoke.

_**The pop star phantom Shane Gray May have gone too far this time. When he stormed off the set of connect 3 new video.**_

_**Word is that the other members of connect 3 are fed up**_

_**This final stunt cost his label thousands of dollars, but may cost them the rest of their record deal.**_

¿Qué hay de malo en ese muchacho, que lo tiene todo." Said Connie shaking her head at Shane Gray and his craziness. (What is wrong with that boy? He's got everything)

Connie didn't know how her nephew could put with him everyday.

_**The message is clear, he needs to clean up his act.**_

_**And to give him time to do it, the connect 3 summer tour is canceled.**_

_**We have been told that Shane will be sent to an undisclosed location to help with his bad boy image. That's all for now I'm Casey Lewis with Hot tunes.**_

Connie thought about what she could do to help her daughter to sing again along with written, playing the guitar and piano which she hasn't done in 3 years since her cousin stopped talking to her without so much as a good-bye.

Connie remembers how much Mitchie wanted to go to the musical camp when she was younger the same one that her cousin went to and then he and his friends/ band mates got a recoding deal and now there one of the most famous bands out there.

Connie thought what was the name of that camp as she turned off the TV and then moved over a junk box by the back door of her house. Then she opened it and looked through it until she found what she was looking for an old camp rock brochure that's the name of that camp.

Connie looked through it until she found the number for the camp on it. She sighed as she grabbed the house phone and dialed the number and waited for it to ring.

Few seconds later Connie heard someone speak to her over the phone.

"_**hello." Asked a thick Australian accent.**_

"Hi my names Connie Torres and I was just wondering if you by any chance need a cook this summer and if there is any way my daughter to come to." Asked Connie

"_**Well you just saved me for having to find a cook at the last second, because the cook we hired just had an emergence surgery and can no longer cook for camp rock this summer. Oh by the way I'm Brown Cesario owner camp rock." Said Brown Cesario **_

"I glad I could help you out Brown I've heard great things about you." Said Connie truthfully to Brown over the phone.

"_**Wait a minute you said your name was Connie. Do you happen to know my nephew Shane's band mate Jason White?" asked Brown courses as to what Connie's answer would be.**_

Connie sighed she thought about want answer to give Brown.

"Yes, I do he's my sister's son. So he's my nephew, but I haven't seen or heard from him in 3 years and neither has my daughter and I know that deep down she miss's him a lot they were close once a long time ago." Said Connie sadly

"_**I remember Jason always said that his cousin Mitchie wanted to come to this camp one year, but she never came. I always thought that I get to meet this Mitchie that Jason always talked about. Though Jason doesn't talk about Mitchie much anymore and now I know why. So will Mitchie be joining you with us here at camp rock?" asked Brown**_

"Well the thing is that she won't be joining me if I don't find a way to get all the money to pay for her to go are moneys a little tight right now and I'll have to figure something out." Said Connie rambling on and on.

"_**Well Connie Mitchie can come at a discounted rate since you will be our cook this summer though she may have to help you out in the kitchen some because we have fewer kitchen staff this year." Said Brown**_

"Oh really thank you Brown. I really hope that camp rock can help my daughter get better. She's had a tough couple of years and she lost some of herself these past few years. I just don't know how to help her anymore and she needs more help them I can give her." Said Connie sadly over the phone to Brown.

"_**Great Connie I can't wait to meet you and your daughter and don't worry I'm sure that coming here will help her some. If you don't mind me asking Connie love what happened to Mitchie that she lost part of herself?" asked Brown softly**_

"Well three years ago her cousin Jason stopped all contact with her and also this month three years ago she and her friend were at her friend's house staying the night and Mitchie was forced to watch as her best friend was raped by her stepfather. Her friend's stepfather was arrested and it was keep quiet because he plead guilty and was sentenced to 35 years in prison. The courts sealed everything so no one could go snooping around and to protect those involved in the case." Said Connie

"_**Oh my goodness that's horrible Connie, but Mitchie wasn't hurt by her friends stepfather was she?" asked Brown worriedly to Connie.**_

"No Brown she wasn't hurt by her friend's stepfather, but her friend did kill herself." Said Connie sadly to Brown.

"_**Oh my" said Brown **_

"Two years ago Mitchie watched her best friend commit suicide in front of her. Mitchie tried to stop her friend but she couldn't. Another thing Mitchie doesn't talk much anymore and when she does it in Spanish. She refuses to use English anymore." Said Connie nicely to Brown.

"_**Oh my poor Mitchie, but don't you worry love. You just get Mitchie here and let camp rock do it's magic on her this summer." Said Brown in an encouraging way to Connie.**_

"Okay I will is there anything else before I let you go Brown?' asked Connie kindly to Brown,

"_**Now that you Minchin it there is one thing. Do you think you can come here to camp rock a week early I could really use the help getting the camp ready for the campers?" asked Brown nicely to Connie over the phone.**_

"Ya that won't be a problem what day do we need to be there by?" asked Connie excited to see what camp rock looked like in person.

"_**Do you think that you could be here by tomorrow? I know that's not much notice but what do you say?" asked Brown**_

Connie thought about it for a few seconds and then answered Brown.

"Ya I sure we can be there tomorrow Brown. Will it been lovely talking to you brown but Mitchie will be home before too long and we have to get packing. So I'll see you tomorrow can't wait to meet you in person." Said Connie looking at her watch and seeing that it was 2:45 pm.

"_**Okay well see you tomorrow and good luck talking to your daughter Connie" said Brown as he hung up his phone.**_

Connie put her phone down after Brown hung up on her and sighed she hoped that she could get her daughter to agree to go to camp rock without much of a fight.

* * *

**7****th**** period (2:45 pm)**

_**Trigonometry**_

The bell ring just as Mr. Thomas took up everyone's book and gave them their final report cards of the year.

Mitchie held back as everyone else in the class left before her. She made her way to the front of the class room from the back as she neared Mr. Thomas desk he stopped her by saying.

"Hang on a minute Mitchie we need to talk about next year." Said Mr. Thomas as he watched Mitchie near his desk.

They looked at each other as Mitchie spoke to Mr. Thomas.

"Lo que para el siguiente año el Sr. Thomas." Asked Mitchie while looking at her math teacher. (What about next year Mr. Thomas.)

"Well Mitchie I think that you should be in an AP math class next year. So I already got everything set up for your math class next year." Said Mr. Thomas giving Mitchie a small smile as she nodded to him in understanding.

"Muy bien, gracias al Sr. Thomas. y quiero ir tengo que estar en casa pronto. bye." Said Mitchie in a soft voice as she heads over to the class room door. (Okay thanks Mr. Thomas. well I should get going I have to be home soon. bye.)

"Bye Mitchie see you next year." Said Mr. Thomas as he watched Mitchie leave his class room.

* * *

**Mitchie's locker near music room (2:50 pm)**

Mitchie opens her locker for the last time this year and grabs her backpack and a jacket she's had in there most of the year.

Mitchie looks at posters of connect three she has in her locker.

She looks at Jason White of connect three her cousin who has forgotten her and is famous along with his friends.

Mitchie's anger raises and she grabs the posters out of her locker and rips them up and then through them into the trash can next to her locker.

Mitchie slams her locker close and then takes her things with her as she heads home.

* * *

**Torres house (2:25 pm)**

Mitchie comes inside her house and closes the door behind her.

"Mitchie honey is that you sweetheart." Asked Connie as Mitchie put her stuff down next the stairs and made her way to the kitchen where she heard her mother's voice coming from.

"Sí, es mi mamá." Said Mitchie in a voice barely above a whisper as she entered the kitchen. (Yes it's me mom.)

* * *

**Kitchen (2:26 pm)**

Mitchie joined her mother at the kitchen table setting across from her.

"So Mitchie honey how was your last day of your sophomore year?" asked Connie as she smile at her only child.

"Estaba bien mamá, ¿cómo fue tu día ma." Said Mitchie in a soft voice giving her mother a small smile. (It was okay mom. How was your day ma.)

"That's good sweetie and my day was okay, but Mitchie sweetie we need to have a talk okay." Said Connie seriously as she looked her daughter in the eyes and Mitchie nodded her head okay.

"Well sweetie I need you to lessen to everything I say before you say anything okay sweetie." Asked Connie as she gave her daughter a serious look.

Mitchie sighed at her mother and then nodded.

"Bueno ma ahora ¿qué es lo que tiene que decir." Said Mitchie softly to her mother. (Okay ma now what is it you have to say.)

"Well honey you know that music camp that you always wanted to go to a few years back." Asked Connie as she saw her daughter nodded yes.

"Well I called and talked to the owner and made arrangements for me to be the cook their this summer and you are going with me to, but you have to help me out in the kitchen some sweetie." Said Connie as she looked to her daughter and saw her child's blank face looking at her.

"El me dice que se ha llamado camp rock el campamento que jason se dirigió a años atrás y se ofrecieron a no cocinar este verano y organizó para que me vaya, pero tengo que ayudar en la cocina." Asked Mitchie in a whisper to her mother with a glair on her face. (Your telling me that you called camp rock the camp that Jason went to years ago and offered to be there cook this summer and arranged for me to go, but i have to help out in the kitchen.)

"Yes Mitchie honey I am." Said Connie sternly to her daughter.

"Lo que si te digo que "no quiero ir a camp rock este verano o nunca?" asked Mitchie seriously to her mother setting in front of her. (What if I tell you that I don't want to go to camp rock this summer or ever?)

"Well sweetie I would tell you that you're out of luck because you are coming to camp rock this summer with me rather you like it or not end of discussion Mitchie. Now I suggest you go and pack because we are leaving soon. We have to be at camp rock tomorrow to help get camp ready for everyone this summer." Said Connie as she left the room before her daughter could say anything else.

Mitchie watched her mother leave the kitchen after she got done telling her that she was going to camp rock this summer not matter what.

Mitchie sighed and headed up stairs with her backpack and headed to her room to pack for camp for the summer.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading hope it was good and that you guys like it. More to come.


End file.
